


A Couple That Fights

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 3: City of Glass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spotlight on Alec and Magnus fighting in the Dark War while Clary and Jace face Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple That Fights

It was the most demons Alec had ever seen. There weren't any mundane to distract their bloodlust, none were stupid enough to fall for comical tactics. They were deadly, dangerous, and cunning.

Despite all this and more, Alec wasn't afraid.

He was anxious, nervous, and after fighting non-stop, he was hearing exhaustion, but he wasn't afraid. He could feel Magnus, still going strong and it gave him courage.

Whatever Clary had been thinking when she came up with the rune, it was brilliant. His sight was better than any rune he'd ever known, his reflexes not giving any demons even the slightest chance on him. And he could _feel_ Magnus, oh Raziel. Feel when his magic was strained and he could offer his strength in return. He knew where and when Magnus threw his magic and in the next second, he had an arrow on its way to help. He moved with the magic with ease, like it ran through his veins, too. More than once, he and Magnus had locked eyes. This...this _bond,_ felt more intimate than any kiss they'd ever shared. Like it was they were _always_ meant to feel.

Part of him wondered if the run allotted for telepathy. He found himself what the rune could do when they _weren't_ fighting for their lives.

Alec knocked another arrow. Magnus's magic thrummed inside him veins as he took aim. Three demons snarled at him, teeth and claws bared. He loosed the arrow, already ready with another.

Blinding pain overtook him, his vision going white. He cried out and fell to his knees despite everything his training taught him. _Jace_. Something was wrong. Wrong with _Jace_. This pain could only be if Jace was...No. No. He couldn't be. But the agony racing up and down his insides, the squeezing of his heart could only mean...

A laugh...a demon laugh. The one demon he missed had multiplied into five and they drew closer to him. Alec could do nothing more than to close his eyes. He'd be with Jace soon enough.

A pair of feet jumped in front of him, blue sparks igniting the ground around him. The demons went up like log fire. Magnus stood tall, the only sign of his exhaustion a few heavy breaths. His cat-eyes were hard with determination, ready to attack anybody who came close to Alec. Alec could feel him inside, feel his worry and the strength Magnus spared for him. It almost made him smile.

He could die knowing – actually _knowing_ Magnus loved him.

But it was like a chain reaction. Before Alec's eyes, the pain suddenly vanished – at the same time _all_ the demons were suddenly gone.

Alec blinked and nearly rubbed his eyes. (Demon ichor – better that he didn't.) He couldn't believe it. Looking through the streets of Alicante, so many other Shadowhunters couldn't either. They looked to each other, looked to the Downworlders, with the same dumbstruck faces. Their hands were tight on their weapons and no one dared to breathe. No one dared to speak.

The battle was over.

Valentine defeated.

A man gave a shout – a victory screeched. Alec was surprisingly unsurprised to see it was Simon. The people joined him and a few collapsed in tears – whether in relief or mourning, Alec didn't really know. He had other thoughts.

Magnus was still tense in front of him, rigid in every muscle. Alec carefully rose, testing for anymore pain. He had been so sure...He placed a hand carefully on Magnus's arm. Magnus jumped, ready to attack. Those hard cat-eyes glared at him, not truly seeing. Alec understood the feeling when adrenaline and necessity made the time after fighting difficult. He would have be gentle. Alec was used to battle. Magnus, for all his years, wasn't.

“Hey,” He whispered. Blue eyes met green-yellow, never letting that gaze break. He whispered again. “Hey – it's me. It's Alexander.” Like an instinct, Magnus's body relaxed at the name, though still on alarm.

Alec stepped forward. He placed his hands in Magnus's, touching his fingers against the blue flames of magic. Whether through the rune or because it was Magnus, the magic didn't hurt him. It wrapped around his fingertips, licking like kisses. “It's okay – it's just me.” He whispered again.

Magnus blinked once, twice until the features of his face relaxed. “Alexander?”

“Yeah – it's me.”

“You're...you're alive.”

“Yes.” Alec laughed.

“You're alive. _We're_ alive.”

“Yes – we're alive. Magnus, we _won_.”

Magnus mouthed the words for himself. He looked to the right and left and saw nothing but Shadowhunters and Downworlders, celebrating together. Not a demon in sight. “We...won.” Alec saw him murmur to himself and he couldn't help but smile. “Magnus - ” He called the warlock's attention back to him and he did it with wide beautiful cat-eyes. “ _We_ won. We did this – together.”

Magnus felt the words sink in and lift him up till he was on Cloud Nine. He laughed like a mad man. Screw it, he felt like it. He cupped Alec's giggling face in his hands. “My precious Alexander...” he said and kissed him as he wanted to since he got to Idris.

 


End file.
